


Hunt

by LadyScarlettDixon



Series: Acts of Love [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BSW2k18, Beth x Daryl, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2k18, Dubious Consent Roleplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunted, Outdoor Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, little Red Riding Hood/The Wolf Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: After a revealing conversation about sexual fantasies Beth and Daryl decide to make one become a reality, and so Beth soon finds herself hunted in the woods by Daryl who is determined to stalk her down and take her on the forest floor as his reward – No ZA.





	Hunt

Beth slinked as silently as she could through the thick leafy trees that surrounded her and Daryl’s cabin. Her heart raced so hard she was surprised she couldn’t see it beating against her chest, but it wasn’t from fear, it was from anticipation and the hair raising knowledge that she was being stalked by a skilled hunter who had every intention of taking her on the rough dirt of the dark forest. She had no intention of making it easy for him to catch her no matter how much she wanted it – she was already soaking her panties in anticipation of it – because she wanted him to see that she had learned from him as she hunted alongside him, she wanted him to be proud of her, but she also wanted him to have to work for it.

They had decided to play this little hunting game last week when they had been curled up in their bed together in post-coital contentment talking about sexual fantasies.

_“Come on, what are some of your fantasies,” Beth asked as she lay on her side with her head in her hand as she watched Daryl take a drag from his cigarette._

_“I dunno, just like being with you,” he said after he exhaled the smoke away from her and shrugged._

_“Oh.” She smiled softly at his reply._

_“Well what about you? You have any?” He looked into her eyes curiously._

_“Um… maybe. I dunno.” Beth giggled and shrugged self-consciously, wishing she had never brought up the topic of sexual fantasies now that the question was directed at her._

_“Come on Beth, tell me,” he urged her with a grin and a playful light in his eyes._

_“Well um… sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be with a girl,” she rushed out before she felt her cheeks blaze heat at her admittance and Daryl just stared at her in shock, she bit her lip and giggled at the look he had on his face._

_“Really?” he asked once his hanging jaw snapped shut and he swallowed his surprise._

_“Well yeah, I mean I’m kind of curious, what it would be like,” she laughed self-consciously, “I think if I had gone to college then I might’ve experimented. If I found the right girl of course, it wouldn’t be with just anyone.”_

_Daryl swallowed and turned to put out his smoke before laying on his side, taking the same position as her before speaking. “You’ve thought about this then?”_

_“Just as a fantasy,” she mumbled and looked down now that his eyes were locked on her own so intently, brimming with curiosity. Even though they had both gotten past their shyness with one another when it came to their sex-life this reminded her that they were still getting to know each other even after a year of dating and then four months of living together after that._

_“Who, Tara?” Daryl grinned at her._

_“No, Tara’s more like a sister to me,” Beth said, yes her and Tara were close and Tara_ was _gay but Beth had never seen Tara in a sexual light. Although she could admit that Tara was beautiful._

_“You_ have _thought about this,” Daryl said as if he only just now realized that this really was a true fantasy of hers._

_“No, I mean not really.” Beth looked away._

_“Not really?” Daryl pushed her in a doubtful tone._

_“Maybe a little but …,” she hedged._

_“Then who? If you were t’ experiment with any girl who’d ye pick?” Beth knew her answer straight away but she hesitated to tell him. She didn’t know if it would be okay to admit fantasizing about someone besides him sexually. But after she looked into his eyes and saw no fear or anger she decided to be honest as he seemed to really want to know and besides, if she couldn’t tell Daryl who could she tell?_

_“Rosita.”_

_Daryl raised his brows in surprise. “Rosita?”_

_“Yeah, she’s hot,” Beth admitted and Daryl shrugged before looking away from her. “Oh come on Daryl really, you have to be able to tell she’s good-looking. I mean I can tell when a guy’s good-looking but it doesn’t mean I’m going to do anything about it, I wouldn’t want to,” she said, she didn’t know why she wanted him to admit that he noticed Rosita was hot, maybe because it would make her feel less guilty about her teeny tiny crush on her._

_“Alrigh’ yeah, she’s a good-looking girl,” Daryl admitted with a roll of his eyes._

_“Yeah,” Beth agreed with a grin and giggled._

_“So what, do you wanna … with Rosita?” Beth hid a grin loving the fact he still found it hard to talk about sex so openly._

_“No, of course not that would be cheating, I don’t want that. You can fantasize about something but, you don’t have to act on it or want to act on it, it’s just fantasy. Fantasies can even make you uncomfortable,” she stated, wanting him to know that she would never cheat on him or even want to cheat on him even if she fantasizes about Rosita touching her sexually._

_“How’d you know all this?”_

_“I have an imagination,” she declared with faux indignation before grinning._

_“I don’t doubt it girl,” he squeezed her hip. “So which of your fantasies make you uncomfortable?”_

_“Uh uh, I ain’t telling you that.” She shook her head harshly, telling him about her girl fantasy was one thing – she was pretty sure every girl had one girl crush – but telling him the other stuff she kept locked deep inside her – she was too afraid to bring them to the light and study them – was not happening. There were some things you were never meant to tell anyone._

_“Why not?”_

_“I dunno,” she shrugged._

_“Don’t_ I’uno _.” He shook her hip playfully and Beth rolled her eyes. Daryl was stubborn and so she knew he wouldn’t let this go so she peeked into that locked box of wickedness inside her mind and plucked the safest fantasy she could find before slamming it closed once more._

_“Um there is one, but I wouldn’t really do it because it’s really dangerous and stupid, and frankly I don’t think you’d be into it,” she rushed hardly able to look at him as she did._

_“Try me,” he murmured and she glanced at him to see his lips tilt in a little grin conveying his curious anticipation of her answer._

_“When you’re hunting you get this look on your face, and your body moves a certain way,” she began and noticed his eyebrows raise in surprise at her mention of him hunting, it made her smile. “It’s hot, sexy; you’re the hunter trying to track down the prey. I dunno, like a wolf or something,” she giggled, “Sometimes I want to… be the prey; like little red riding hood,” she murmured before dropping her head to the pillow and covering her face with her hands in complete embarrassment._

_After a stomach twisting moment she felt Daryl shift before he gripped her wrists and pulled them from her red face so she would look at him. “Don’t be embarrassed sweetheart, I like that you think that. I’m surprised, and ya know I love hunting and I never looked at it that way but… I dunno where ye got the idea I wouldn’t be into it.” He told her and she noticed the tip of his ears turn red and it made her smile at him. “Why don’t ye tell me about this fantasy and maybe we can…,” he paused and shrugged, “give it a go someday… if you want to,” he quickly added._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah really,” he replied before he let go of her wrists and rested his head on his hand while his other wrapped around her stomach to grip her naked waist while she lay on her back looking up at him with blazing cheeks._

_“Okay um… so you hunt me in the woods and when you catch me, you take me right then and there.” She gulped as she watched Daryl’s eyes darken before continuing with more confidence, it was clear to her that he was already into her little story. “Part of me is afraid and when you take me, you don’t ask for permission you just do it and I’m afraid but part of me likes it, likes how you don’t ask you just take what you want. Likes how rough you are, how sexy you are, how strong but tender...” Beth bit her lip before finishing as Daryl’s hand began to roam across her stomach teasingly._

_“I love the way you say how beautiful I am and how you plead with me to let you inside me and after you rip off my panties you take me on all fours, hard and rough, my face in the dirt,” she gasped when Daryl suddenly took her pink nipple in his mouth to scratch with his teeth and soothe with his tongue and she could feel him hard and leaking against her flushed skin. “You come inside me marking me as yours and then you take me; bring me back to your lair and keep me. You look after me and fuck me and…” she moaned as Daryl’s fingers entered her needy pussy._

_“I think we can do that for ya Beth,” he whispered heavily in her ear before quickly moving down her heaving chest and canting hips to take her swollen clit into his mouth to suck._

And that’s why Beth was currently circling their cabin in the warm darkness too afraid to venture further away incase she got lost – although she knew Daryl would eventually find her but the fear still lingered which only made this little role playing game they were doing all the more real and intense.

He had given her a head start of 15 minutes in which she used to lay false trails and backtrack on her steps. She even managed to climb a tree that stood close to another one and jump branches safely – she wouldn’t have bothered to try otherwise – before making wider and wider circles of their property in which no one should disturb them.

It wasn’t but 10 minutes later that she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise and she knew there were eyes on her, and not the curious fearful eyes of an animal, but the predatory watchful eyes of a hunter. Beth stilled and looked into the darkness surrounding her, and when she heard a branch snap at her 5 o’clock she jumped and swallowed the yip that threatened to escape her. Daryl would never accidentally make a noise like that so it was either a big enough animal to snap a branch or it was Daryl playing with her. Her heart raced in her chest as she turned in that direction and she would swear she saw something move in the dark making her swallow and back up a step when she heard another _snap_ to her left making her clutch her chest and grin. It was Daryl and he was intentionally scaring her, playing with her and it made her clit throb at the thought of him circling her, stalking her, n her up for

She suddenly seen him move toward her from the corner of her eye and she bolted through the trees, anticipation and fear dancing along her nerves. She could hear him chasing her, gaining on her and then suddenly his arms caught her and this time she couldn’t swallow the yip of fear and excitement from escaping her lips. He took her down to the forest floor and pinned her on her stomach with a growl that sent a shiver up her back. She squirmed against his hold which only made his grip tighten painfully but she didn’t mind, she loved how rough he was being with her and he knew she wanted this, they had nearly talked it to death beforehand. Daryl had wanted to be absolutely sure on what he could and could not do. They had decided on words to use so as not to break character by asking if it was alright if he did this or that, green for keep going don’t stop and red for stop immediately.

He had a tight grip on her wrists which he pinned to the ground on either side of her head and his heavy body lay atop hers. She could feel him hard and aching against her ass and he ground his cock onto her and growled into her ear when she struggled against him making her whimper.

“Gonna fuck you,” he said darkly before biting her earlobe making her yelp.

“Please,” she begged.

He released her arms so he could remove her leggings and she took the opportunity to scrabble on her hands and knees out from under him but she didn’t get far before he gripped her hips and dragged her back with an annoyed snarl. She felt him press her face down into the dirt and she could see from the corner of her eye as he began unbuckling his belt one handed. The sound of his heavy breaths and frustrated huffs as he tried to release his hard cock made her flood her panties in arousal.

“Oh God,” she moaned when he was finally free and began roughly pulling down her leggings and panties, practically ripping them off in his haste to get her naked.

“Ass up,” he ordered from her left side, no longer straddling her making her blink, and he slapped her ass cheek in reprimand. “On your knees girl. _Now_.”

She whimpered while she raised her ass and kneeled in the dirt, her face still pushed into the ground by his big hand.

“Spread ‘em,” he commanded and she did so, her leaking pussy now on full display being tickled by the slight breeze. “Don’t move,” he demanded before releasing her head and moving behind her. She did as he said and kept her face in the dirt and her ass in the air while she waited in anticipation for what he would do next. Part of her still couldn’t believe that this was happening, that Daryl was doing this to her, for her, and doing it really well too.

She gasped when she felt his hand cup her pussy roughly. “Fuck, you’re soaked girl. Want it bad, don’t cha,” he chuckled darkly before he slapped her clit making her jump and yelp.

She felt the leaking tip of his cock caress her clit making her moan before he began to press into her. “Christ you’re tight, fuckin’ strangling me,” he groaned deeply before pushing harder eventually bottoming out inside her and she clenched her walls around him making him slap her ass before he began fucking her harshly.

“Oh my God,” she moaned as he gripped her hips and slammed into her, possessing her.

“Fuckin’ take it girl, take my cock,” he snarled as his hips thrust into her roughly.

She could feel his balls hit her clit as he took her and suddenly his hand was gripping her hair and pulling her face from the dirt. She felt his angle inside her shift as he leant towards her ear.

“This what you want Beth, is it?” he asked her deeply but she couldn’t reply all she could do was dig her nails into the arm he wrapped around her throat, hold on and enjoy the ride. “Answer me!” he growled and spanked her ass harshly causing a yelp to escape her parted lips.

“Y-Yes,” she breathed. “Fuck don’t stop,” she begged him.

“This cunt is mine,” he growled before pushing her back down and pistoning deeply inside her luring a toe-curling pleasure to build inside her.

“I’m gonna cum, fuck Daryl,” she sobbed and his angle changed once more when he reached around and began circling her clit with rough fingers.

“That’s it girl, cum on my cock,” Daryl demanded and she shattered in bliss while he continued his merciless pounding of her pulsing pussy. She screamed as her orgasm roared through her making her shake and writhe and sob.

“Fuck,” he groaned and pulled out of her before pulling her head back up and standing in front of her with his throbbing length in his hand. “Suck it,” he demanded and pushed her face towards him and she opened her mouth and took him greedily inside her. She could taste herself on him as she licked and sucked his cock and she looked up to see him watching her intently.

“Fuck Beth ‘m gonna cum,” he groaned which only made her suck him faster and take him deeper and then he exploded inside her mouth and spurted down her throat with a roar, his grip of her hair tightening painfully as he jerked inside her making her gag. She swallowed him down but was unable to get it all and he dribbled from her mouth when he released her. He dropped to his knees in front of her and she watched as he fell back and lay there breathing deep as he tried to catch his breath.

She crawled next to him and lay her head on his heaving chest, listening to his pounding heart.

“You alrigh’?” he asked her.

“Yeah, that was….” Beth shook her head and he chuckled in agreement.

“So what other dirty little fantasies you got locked up in that wicked brain?” Daryl asked her.

Beth looked up at his dark eyes and grinned mischievously, “ Oh you have no idea.”


End file.
